minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Kingdom
Fallen Kingdom 'is parody of the song "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. The song was written and produced by CaptainSparklez. Vocals are sung by friend and fellow YouTuber Nathan Mann Vlogs, with audio production done by DocExxMusic. The animation is produced by CaptainSparklez and BootstrapBuckaroo, and the set was designed by FyreUK. Released on April 1st, 2012, the parody was an immediate hit with the Minecraft community. The video has over 100 million views currently, and is one of the most iconic Minecraft Music songs ever made. Lyrics '1 I used to rule the world Chunks would load when I gave the word. Now every night I go stow away Hide from the mobs I used to slay. They once were terrified Every time I looked into their eyes. Villagers would cheer my way For a hero I was, that's what they'd say. One minute we had it all Next our world began to fall Away from all that it had once become They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb Chorus I gaze off into the boundless skyline Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield And hope one day that this chaos and Destruction turns for the better Never a bow in hand That was when I ruled the land 2 It was the creepers and skeletons Blew down the doors and boxed us in Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light I tried all that I could to stay and fight As the undead roamed the street Families broken at my feet Life itself suspended by a thread Oh, why is it that I wasn't dead 2x Ooohh (4x) The story in the video portrays a king on his struggle to keep his kingdom safe of the mobs of Minecraft. The story begins with the king remembering what it was like to rule the kingdom after it has been overtaken by Herobrine. The king walks past old landmarks, remembering what it was like when the city was full of life. The perspectives switch between the past and the present. One night during a flashback, Herobrine attacks one of the guards, detonating the wall of the prison and letting the captured monsters out to help destroy the kingdom. The guards attempt to hold off the mobs as the King and his family runs across a bridge to a high tower. As they are running, a creeper detonates, separating the King and his family. As the king runs to the only available point, he gets backed up to a balcony, jumping off to escape. Several disputes arise over whether the king, son, or queen survived or not, which CaptainSparklez wisely used to his advantage by creating 3 new sequel songs, "Take Back the Night," "Find the Pieces," and "Dragonhearted". Trivia *The King from the video stars in a video by Slamacow is named KINGPEPETHETHIRD *The title "Fallen Kingdom" tells the ending that the town has collapsed under the mobs Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:CaptainSparklez Category:CaptainSparklez Songs Category:Fallen Kingdom Category:Popular Songs